This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The Primary Aims of this study are: 1) Prospectively evaluate three new diagnostic tests for invasive neonatal candidiasis. 2) Develop a risk-stratification model on clinical presentation. 3) Test the peformance of the clinical model against the judgment of bedside clinicians. Secondary Aims: 1) Determine cumulative incidence for end-organ damage in those neonates who are evaluated for end-organ damage in accordance with Good Clinical Practice (GCP). 2) Determine resistance patterns and gene expression by Candida isolated from the blood of enrolled patients.